Alternate Universe Of Grojband Season 1
by AvrilLavigneFan2001
Summary: The Grojband Universe is an alternate. Katrina Riffin starts a band with her three best friends everything's great except for their lyrics. Katrina uses her older brother's Corey's diary to get lyrics full of angst. Episode 5 Sneak Peek: Katrina books a wedding gig but can't sing because of her voice, so Mina and Nick has to pretend they are a couple but Katrina gets jealous.
1. Introduction

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**_

**C****haracters Of AUOG:**

**Katrina -** _(Protagonist)_ Lead singer and guitarist_** (Same thing but no braces, a purple beanie with a skull with a bow, t-shirt saying Starlight's and skull earrings)**_

**Nick- **_Bass player_ _and band manager **(Same thing except no jacket)**_

**Mina-** _keyboard player_ _**(Same thing)**_

**Kon-** _Drummer_ _**(The same thing except not brothers with Kin)**_

**Corey-** _(Antagonist)__** (Black T-shirt, orange trousers, braces, blue hair)**_

**Kin-** _(On and Off Antagonist)_ _**(Where's the same thing)**_

**Laney-** _Popular girl in school_ _**(wears the same thing but with longer hair)**_

_**Trent**- (Secoundary Antogonist) **(Same as Katrina but shorter hair, purple trousers and a blue beanie with a skull on it.)**_

_**Nicki**- Bass player** (Same as Nick but with a blue skirt and longer hair with a flower)** _

_**Mitch**- Band manager and keyboard player** (Same as Mina but green trousers)**_

_**Konnie**- Drummer **(Same as the show)**_

_**Alex- **Starlight's Groupie **(Same as Allie but shorter hair)**_

_**Kai-** Starlight's Groupie** (Same as Kate but shorter hair)**_

_**AN: Hey guys, so what I am doing is I am re writing this story again because of how bad the story was. I will write the first episode tomorrow and the second episode on Friday. I will not be doing 'Ask Starlight's' unfortunately because I feel like I doing it to quickly which I only wrote one chapter. So I hope you are excited to the first episode and feel free to tell me what episode you want me to write about, just PM me or type it in the reviews. Also please vote on my poll. Bye guys.**_


	2. Episode 1: Where Insperation Comes From

**Got a friends that's really cool,**  
><strong>stealing words from you know who,<strong>  
><strong>playing gigs as we can,<strong>  
><strong>trying to impress our fans.<strong>  
><strong>Older brother goes berserk.<strong>  
><strong>His temper is his biggest quirk.<strong>  
><strong>I got a crazy plan that might just work.<strong>  
><strong>Now, We're gunna rock<strong>  
><strong>and we're gunna roll.<strong>  
><strong>We are Starlights Whoa-oa-oa!<strong>

In the garage, there was 4 teenagers who was just relaxing in the garage, whilst one of the starlight's member was making up lyrics and she is called Katrina Riffin.

"Hero's are hero's and villains are villains something blah blah." Katrina kept singing.

"Newbies newbies going to be wannabes... arg they suck!" Katrina stopped for a second and then angrily shouted at the last part she had said.

"What are you so angry about?" The dirty blonde said which was Nick.

"My lyrics sucks." The pink haired girl said.

"Come on Kat, don't get mad just cause you can't make up lyrics." Katrina gave Nick a glare.

"Wow Nick, that's really good advice." Katrina said sarcastically.

"Katrina, if you want to make up better lyrics then just think of something that inspires you."

The teal haired girl said which was Mina. "Yh, that might be a good idea." Katrina smiled. "I might put you as band manager." Katrina said as Nick looked disappointed.

"Hey, that's my job!" Nick raised his voice as everyone looked at Nick with a wired look.

"Relax NickS, I was just kidding." Katrina said wrapping one of her arms around Nick's shoulders and he had blushed a bit of red.

"Hey dudes, I found a burger if anyone wants it." The black haired drummer said as everyone gave Kon a disgusted. "Ewww dude." Nick said as they all heard squealing outside the garage, Katrina had opened the garage door and saw two 9 year olds outside. One of them had brown hair with glasses which he was called Kai, and the other one had blonde hair and his name was Alex.

"OMG, its Starlight's." Kai squealed.

"Hey awesome groupies, what are you doing here?" Katrina smiled.

"Laney Penn is coming into town this Friday at 5pm." Alex said excitedly.

"Wait Laney Penn?" Katrina asked as the groupies nodded.

"Also, the winner gets to win a special date with Laney." Alex explained more.

"Guys that's Corey's ex girlfriend." Katrina explained to the band.

"So? why are you worried?" Nick asked.

"I'm worried because I told Laney that he stole her phone and she just broke up with him. That is why he is so mean to us." Katrina said.

Corey had walked downstairs with Kin and sat on his blue car, "Well, well well guess who it is Dumblights, what is going on?" The blue haired boy said.

"Oh, were talking about who will win a date with Laney Penn." Kon said to blue haired braces boy.

"Kon!" Everyone shouted at Kon for blabbering out as Corey smiled.

"So, what do I have to do to win this date with Laney Penn." Corey smiled deviously. "All you have to do is write your name on a ticket and put it in the box ,and then she pulls out the ticket and reveal the winner." Kon explained as Starlight's glared at Kon. "I am so entering." Corey said. "Can I enter." Kin asked. "Your not in this episode, so how can you enter?" Corey said as Kin left the episode.

* * *

><p>"Now what, Mr Bratty aka Corey is going to enter the contest to win back his ex. What are we going to do Kat?" Nick complained "We haven't got any lyrics and Corey is gonna win a date with miss popular." Nick was complaining more as Katrina was getting annoyed ,and had slapped Nick around the face.<p>

"Nicks, get a hold of yourself, we will get lyrics and Corey will not win a date with Laney Penn!" Katrina shouted at Nick.

"But how Katrina?" Mina asked. "Like you said Mina inspiration." Katrina said.

"But what is the inspiration?" Kon said. "Corey's diary." Katrina answered. Starlight's was very shocked of how Katrina can find lyrics.

"Well, how?" Mina questioned her best friend.

_Flashback_

_Katrina was going through Corey's stuff and had a diary with an X on it. "Well, what do we have here." Katrina said to her self. _

_ "Dear diary,_

_I have a massive on this red head girl and I want to tell her how I feel. But I'm too scared if she has a more bigger crush on Kin. Whenever I feel love-struck I always talk to my tiger Ms Penny (I used her last name and put in the 'y' so people wouldn't think I'm completely in love with Laney)." Katrina couldn't stop laughing of what Corey said in his diary. When she couldn't stop laughing, a piece of paper had fell out his diary. 'When Corey Riffin goes angry, love-struck or upset he will go into a certain diary mode, which means he will be writing lyrics of how he feels.' Signed Doctor Ryan. "I can't wait to show this to the guys."_

_End Of Flashback._

"That's awesome Katrina, but one thing. How do we get lyrics from your brother?" Nick asked the pink haired girl.

"Easy, all we have to do is mess up with his emotions with him not being the winner and then he will go into diary mode. And I got a crazy plan that just might."

**Katrina got a plan that just might work**

"Use guys got the plan. Mina, you go into the barrel and find a different name while the rest of us looks out for Corey."

Katrina explained the whole plan as everyone nodded their heads. Everyone had headed where they were suppose to be as Mina went into the barrel and looked through the names which all said Corey.

Katrina had got her walkie talkie and said urgently to Mina, "Corey Riffin at 12:00."

"Guess who's gonna win a special date with Laney. It will certainly not be your boy band since they don't have the charms that I have." Corey said as Kon and Nick gave Corey a death glare.

"Well lets see who will win." Corey had left and had turned the wheel barrel, where Mina kept spinning around.

"Where did I put the name." Mina had looked around the barrel and had found it in her pocket. "Bingo! or not." Mina had stayed silence until someone grabbed the ticket and went to revel the winners name.

"The winner of who will get a date me is..." Laney announced as Corey interrupted her.

"Thankyou Thankyou, I would like to thank my audience for nominating me." Corey gave a speech as everyone blankly looked at him.

"Kon Kujira!" Laney announced as Corey was shock then turned angry. "What! I demand a recount!" Corey had shouted furiously.

"Its diary time." Katrina smiled as Corey went into angry mode.

"Got it!" Katrina had smiled to herself again and had sang the song.

"Count us in Kon!" Katrina yelled with excitement.

"1,2,3,4." Kon shouted.

**(Can't remember to forget you Rihanna and Shakira don't own the song)**

The crowd had cheered with excitement as Corey looked really angry.

"Kin, come now!" Corey shouted on the phone.

"Bbut yyyou said II'm not in this episode." Kin said in a trembling voice as Corey smashed his phone on the floor and screamed in passion, "I hate this episode!"

"I got a special date with a red haired girl, see ya guys." Kon said as Laney took his hand, and had left the episode.

"So Kat, learned anything from today's experience?" Nick said to the lead singer as the spotlight shined on her.

"Yes Nicks I did, our band isn't really about how good we sound and how bad are lyrics are, its all about the music and us." Katrina had said her moral as the spotlight stopped shining on her.

"Katrina, those would've made some awesome lyrics." Nick said giving advice.

"Maybe next time i'll make up my own lyrics, thanks for coming out everyone." Katrina had closed the garage door.

**AN: Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope it wasn't too boring or too long. BTW Laney and Kon are not dating if you thought they were. It took me like 2 and a half hours to write this chapter. If use guys got any suggestions of what episode I should do about, PM me or type it in the reviews. Bye guys, new episode out will be out later today.**


	3. Episode 2: Evil Dead

**Got a friends that's really cool,  
>stealing words from you know who,<br>playing gigs as we can,  
>trying to impress our fans.<br>Older brother goes berserk.  
>His temper is his biggest quirk.<br>I got a plan that might just work.  
>Now, We're gunna rock<br>and we're gunna roll.  
>We are Starlight's<br>Whoa-oa-oa!**

At Elementary High, Kon and Mina had terrified faces as they saw a shadow coming towards them. They was trembling in fear and had started screaming. "Ahhhhh!" They both screamed in horror as the shadow came closer which turned out to be Nick in the dark. Nick had given Mina and Kon a wired look with Mina and Kon still screaming still being terrified of Nick.

"Quit doing that!" Nick was annoyed.

"Then stop wearing girl clothes." Kon told Nick as he looked at his clothes and growled. "Grrr!" Nick growled at Kon, fire coming from his body.

Katrina had come through the doors with a smile on her face. "Fellow Starlins, what is the one thing you always wanted in our gig?" Katrina said to her band. "Lyrics that is useful." Nick answered as an X went onto his face.

"Is it, you got a new amp with a freaky skull on it." Mina pointed out.

"So close, it's a freaky amp with a skull on it which glows in the dark." Katrina explained as she stared at the amp for a second.

"If it gave us cool lyrics, that would be so cool." Katrina smiled.

"Iit's cool Kat but..." Nick said as Katrina hushed him. "I know Nick, and I'm sorry for blanking you all this time when you had ideas." Katrina grabbed Nick's shoulder and brought him towards her face ,as Nick had hearts in his eyes.

Inside Nick's brain 'OMG OMG Katrina face is on my face.'

"Oh btw I was supposed to say nice costume, you look like an actual girl." Katrina added as Nick's brain got out of his head, 'THAT'S IT I QUIT!" The brain furiously said as he got out of Nick's head.

Corey and Kin had walked into the gym, Corey giving them a glare.

"All loser lame bands has gone to go." Corey said.

"On this poster, were her to provide musical accompaniment, as advertised!" Katrina smiled when Corey had looked at the poster then took the paper off Katrina.

"Oh you know what, the school hates your music!" Corey said sweetly than angrily. Corey had gotten a microphone and screamed, "BAM!" Corey shouted as it brought all of them to a wired garden with lots of gravestones.

"Uhhh guy's where are we?" Katrina asked.

"I know, I can smash these rocks all day!" Kon said excitedly.

"Umm Kon that's a gravestone not a rock." Nick said.

"Oh well." Kon shrugged his shoulders as Nick slapped his hand on his forehead because of Kon's stupidity.

"Ok guys what would you rather do, we rather scream for help because were in a graveyard." Katrina explained.

"I vote that!" Kon interrupted Katrina rasing his hand.

"Or we can rock out the most scariest place ever! And they'll know were the coolest band ever!" Katina shouted excitedly.

"Sounds fun and not creepy at all." Nick smiled to Katrina's suggestion.

"But one question, if the amp blasted us here, then what blasted the amp here?" Mina asked standing on the amp.

"Dun Dun Dun!" Kon made sound effects while they all had scared faces.

"No seriously, I don't have a clue?" Mina shrugged her shoulders.

Meanwhile, Kin and Corey is in the school gym with a large cardboard box in front of them.

"I was up all night finishing my costume and got time making those origami bats you wanted." Kin explained as he opened the box with origami bats flying out of the box.

"It's always about Origami Origami. Well about origam'e'!" Corey selfishly shouted at Kin.

"I knew you would say that, so I made this origami of you." Kin got an origami Corey out of the box looking exactly like me.

"Uggg where's Laney, she should've been here by now to ask me to the dance! Doesn't she know this is my dream!" Corey went towards the coffin and opened it up with a red-haired boy inside.

"Yes finally, I'm free!" The red-haired boy said as Corey closed the door on his face.

"Uggg what could she be doing than ditching me off with another guy!" Corey complained.

Laney was at graveyard where Starlights was.

"I miss you Dog Amy the dog, stay good Amy." Laney had tears rolling down her eyes while, Starlights was playing there music as Katrina started singing her own lyrics (for once).

**Halloween can sound so creepy,**  
><strong>when you sing all ghostly just be like whoooo!.<strong>

After Katrina's song, zombies under the grave started slightly opening their eyes and started walking around the graveyard,which caused the amp to turn into a glowing red. Starlights kept hearing moaning from the zombies, they kept walking slowly.

"Moooooooooan!" One of the zombies moaned.

"Does my lyrics seriously suck?" Katrina asked her band.

"Yes, but surprisingly, something else is wired." Nick said.

"Pssh, it's possible those zombies!" Kon spat.

"Zombie's yikes!" Everyone shaked in fear. Laney's dog had pooped out in an expected moment and started biting Laney's head.

"Owww bad Amy!" Laney shouted at her dog and transformed into a zombie.

"Brains!" Laney screamed.

"You know we should've done something there?" The dirty blonde asked.

"It's not like we made the zombies come out from the dead." Katrina smiled.

***THE ZOMBIE ARE UNDEAD***

The 4 teenagers had entered to a shop called Chipper's where there was silence for a minute until Mina had gently tapped the bell on the counter. A girl who appeared had ginger hair with pigtails wearing a green buttoned top.

"Welcome to Chipper's store, care to try some cheese!" The girl cheerfully shouted.

"Ooo don't mind if I do!" Kon took chesse from the plate which caused him to fart out ghosts from his butt.

"We would like to take back one evil amp please." Nick said.

"Ok, a few simple questions!" Chipper cheerfully said again.

"Apparently, it's a girl." Mina said as Chipper looked confused. Mina pointed at Nick as Chipper smiled while Nick gave Mina a glare.

"Next question!" Chipper smiled.

"Are you unhappy of the style?" Chipper said to Nick.

"No." He said.

"Super!" She happily said.

"Did it fail to glow in the dark?" Chipper asked another question.

"No, it seems pretty cool!" Nick smiled.

"Did zombies appear?" She got right close to Nick's face.

"That's the one." Nick pointed.

"Sorry but we don't allow returns that involves myths." Chipper explained as they got sad faces on their face.

"Your kidding? Is it to late to say the amp failed to glow in the dark. "Nick said as the girl gave him a glare while he was laughing nervously.

"Will be leaving, happy Halloween!" Katrina said as they left the shop.

***PACMAN TRANSITION***

"Well that didn't turn out how we expected?" Mina started the conversation.

"Well at least we got free cheese." Nick said as he started to her a wired noise.

"Seriously dude! What have you ate today?" Nick put his hand up and down near his nose.

"That wasn't my butt, at least it wasn't." Kon said as he saw zombies coming near by.

"Z-z-zo-om-mobies" Kon said in fear. Kon had grabbed Nick's shoulders and shouted in his face, "ZOMBIES!" They all had terrified faces and started shrieking in fear.

"AHHHHH!" They all screamed and ran while Kon was out of breath, breathing so loud. They only passed one block where they were originally, with the zombies going after them.

"Well I think we have some time to figure this out now?" Katrina said unexpectedly.

Meanwhile at the school, everyone was dressed up in their Halloween costume while Corey saw Laney entering the doors moaning. Corey was imagining Laney as a princess while Kin got in the way looking like an pig.

"Finished! What do you think Corey?" Kin asked his bestfriend.

"I think your Laney's view of me Kin!" He pushed Kin on the floor.

"This is my chance, Laney's going to me!" Corey smiled.

"MUSIC! Ugg who doesn't book a band." Corey kicked the jukebox and started playing music.

Katrina finds a dead end which meant no escape for them.

"Why are we here?" Mina asked.

"It seems cosy." Katrina smiled as she get bitten in the leg by Alex and Kai.

"Ow! Oh no our favourite groupies had turned into zombies!" Katrina screamed.

The two groupies shock their heads.

"Zombies, why would you think that?" Kai asked.

"Hey cool girl costume?" Alex complimented Nick's costume as he screamed in rage.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, I AM NOT WEARING A GIRL'S COSTUUUMME!" Nick losing his temper.

"Ohhh now they turned into zombies!" Mina said to Kon. The two small boys had turned into zombies. All of the zombies starts listening to the music that is coming from the school.

"Their crawling to the music. Come on guys, to the school." Katrina said excitedly as the 3 Stalights members was confused of what Katrina said. "Alright, I know that busting into that school will most likely result in our brains being eaten right our of our skulls or maybe our ears or possibly through our nostrils." Katrina put her hand on her head showing her brain, then putting her fingers through her ears, and then her nostrils.

"Wiked!" Mina and Kon high fived each other.

"What was my plan again?" Katrina said feeling confused.

"You said we go to the school." Nick replied.

"Oh right, let's go!" Katrina said excitedly as her band followed her.

***LET'S ALL GO TO THE SCHOOL***

All of the zombies were terrorizing the school while Corey was swooning over Laney coming near him.

"Swoon! All of those romantic movies are right, the best things in life is always in slow motion!" Corey gushed. A zombie Laney was coming over to Corey with his lips pointing, waiting to be kissed. Starlights had just busted inside with the zombies attacking the students.

"Let's do this!" Katrina shouted while Mina had looked a bit confused.

"Ummm Katrina, what are we basically doing?" Mina asked the pink haired girl.

"Oh yh right uhhh." Katrina had turned dumbstruck. Katrina sees Corey and Laney about to kiss until Kin interrupts their kiss.

"Hey guys!" Kin said.

"Uggg Kin go away, me and Laney are about to kiss!" Corey raised his voice.

"But Katrina wanted you to see my costume. I'm Celixa King of the brain world!" Kin said presenting his costume.

"Soon you'll be the Brainly Broken, if you don't..." Corey got interrupted by Laney while looking at Kin's costume.

"Me like brain's." Laney said as Kin had a terrified look on his face a screamed running away from Laney. Corey starts getting jealous and starts to feel rage inside of him.

"Since when do girls like BRAINNNNNNNNNNNNNNSSSSSSSSSS!" Corey had went into angry mode, with the diary landing into a zombies hand as Katrina grabbed the diary.

"Jackpot!" Katrina smiled. "Let's rock this school, count us in Kon!" Katrina said to the drummer.

"1,2,3,4!" Kon shouted loudly.

Starlights had played their instruments on stage. "Laney bite me bite me!" Corey complained as Laney bit Corey's head.

"We are so going out now! Is this happiness!" Corey had turned into a zombie.

"Brains!" Corey moved so slowly.

"Cue lightning!" Katrina said as lightning went onto the amp, as they all started playing their instruments.

**(Thriller Michael Jackson sang by Katrina)**

After the song everyone had turned back to normal, not remembering what happened while being zombies.

"Huh what happened?" Laney asked confusingly.

"I'm pretty sure you were about to kiss me!" Corey scooted closer to Laney as she pushed him away from her.

"Ewww no, not in a million years! I'm going out for something to eat!" Laney went away.

"Laney! Wait! I'll come with you, just in case you might get kidnapped!" Corey had went after Laney.

"Well, no more playing cursed zombie skull amps in the cemeteries during lightning storms for us." Nick said as Katrina was going to make her moral.

"True!" Katrina pointed out as the spotlight shined on her.

"And, you know what else we've learned? Zombies don't deserve the bum rap that today's pop culture has assigned them, when all is said and done, their all just dead and decomposing people who love good music and want nothing more than to be the afterlife of the party. Thanks for coming out, and enjoy your brains, before someone else does." Katrina said her moral as she gotton eaten by a midget zombie.

"OW!" Katrina screamed in pain.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OMG I forgot about this story, I am so sorry! =( It's been like almost two months since I uploaded a chapter! I hope use guys liked this chapter and enjoyed it! If you have any suggestions on what episodes I should do, go ahead! BTW sorry for some grammar error's. bye guys. =)<strong>


	4. Episode 3: Party Rockers

**Got a friends that's really cool,  
>stealing words from you know who,<br>playing gigs as we can,  
>trying to impress our fans.<br>Older brother goes berserk.  
>His temper is his biggest quirk.<br>I got a plan that might just work.  
>Now, We're gunna rock<br>and we're gunna roll.  
>We are Starlight's<br>Whoa-oa-oa!**

In the Riffin garage, the 4 teenagers was bored while Nick was laying on the floor, Kon was on the couch, Mina was on the table and Katrina was on the stage laying on her back.

"I'm so bored!" Kon whined.

"My brain feels like" Katrina got off the stage blowing a raspberry.

"Dudes, since when did we become boring?" Katrina asked her band.

"I know we use to have so much fun, maybe were getting older." Mina thought.

"Maybe we can steal lyrics from Corey's diary?" Nick suggested.

"Corey's gone out for a couple of hours." Katrina said, as Katrina's father comes in.

"Katrina, since you are older enough to be in this house alone without a babysitter, I am allowing you to be home alone while I go out for the night." Katrina's father said, while Katrina was smiling massively.

"Thankyou Thankyou!" Katrina was hugging her dad tightly.

"It's ok pumpkin, just no funny business,ok?" Mr Riffin reassured her. Katrina had nodded at her father.

"Ok, use kids have fun remember no funny buissness." Mr Riffin strictly said leaving the garage. Katrina squealed like a fan girl going towards her band.

"Guys, we can have a rockin party tonight here!" Katrina had jumped up and dad.

"Um Kat, didn't your dad say no funny business?" Nick reassured her.

"Come on Nick, please?" Katrina kept giving Nick bambi eyes which brought out her pink eyes. Nick had sighed rolling his eyes.

"Fine, but I'm telling you its a bad idea." Nick said.

"Chillax party popper don't ruien our fun." Kon said trying to open bag of chips, while Nick growled furiously.

"Ok Mina you tell everyone about the party, Kon you go buy the food for the party, Nick you go get the decorations and I'll organise this garage! Let's do this Starlights!" The band joined hands.

"Operation: to having the most rocking party in the history of parties!" Katrina said while Nick gave her a confused look.

"Maybe Party Rockers." Nick corrected her, as Katrina nodded.

"Party Rockers!" All of them but Kon said. "Milky Clicky!" Kon screamed while Katrina, Mina and Nick paused giving Kon a wired look. "Oh right, operation party rockers!" Kon said nervously.

***WHOOZA WHAZZA WHAT NOW***

"Ok Mina you check if we got everything." Katrina said.

"Ok Katrina you got the garage ready?" Mina said clicking her pen.

"Check!" Katrina gave Mina a thumbs up as she ticked of the boxes they need to do.

"Nick decorations?" Mina asked Nick. "Got them right here." Nick said holding the decorations.

"Kon food?" Mina asked the black haired teenager who had looked nervous.

"Kon." Mina said having serious eyes as Kon blurtered out his sentence.

"I may of ate some of the food, when I was walking." Kon explained as the band rolled their eyes.

"Great!" Nick said sarcastically. "Will just live without the food, at least we have a party!" Katrina squealed.

***PARTY TIME TRANSITION***

The band had just finished decorating the garage with tinsel, a disco ball and a dance floor.

"Wow Mina where did you get this automatic dance floor?" Katrina asked the teal haired girl.

"Oh I invented it Katrina I hope that's ok?" Mina smiled.

"Are you kidding of course it's ok! We have a dancefloor that people wants to go to!" Katrina bursted in with excitement. Starlights had cheered until they had heard knocking on the garage door. Katrina had opened the door seeing Katrina's school being here cheering.

"Woah Mina, how many people did you invite?" Katrina asked.

"Well I did the calculations, and all together... 223 people plus Party Damial." Mina said clicking the buttons on her calculator while Katrina eyes had widened. "That is...AWESOME!" Katrina shouted as the people outside cheered and went inside.

The song playing in the background was Party On The Floor by DJ Earworm were everyone was dancing, eating (They brought the food again) and chatting. Katrina saw Nick, Kon and Mina chatting and decided to go to them.

"So what do you think of this party?" Katrina asked her 3 band mates.

"It awesome Kat!" Kon said.

"I'm not gonna lie Kat, but this party rocks!" Nick jumped up and down with Katrina smiled.

"Thanks guys what would I do without you?" Katrina hugged her 3 best friends.

"This party rocks dude totally a 10!" Party Danimal said in his rocking voice.

"Guys Party Danimal total rated us a 10 how cool is that?" The pink haired guitarist said going onto the dance floor.

"Hey Nick we know your crush on Katrina." Mina whispered to Nicks ear which caused him to blush.

"What are you talking about me having a crush on Katrina?" Nick said nervously while blushing a sweat of red.

"We know you give her googly eyes when she touches you. Come on Romeo dance with her." Nick was blushing deep red because of Mina knowing about Nick's darkest secret. "Ok it's true I had on Katrina for a while, but use two can't tell anyone or else." Nick threatened them.

"Ok promise! Now got get her tiger!" Kon said as Nick left the duo.

"Ummm Nick are you ok? You seem kinda red." Katrina asked Nick with him blushing.

"Y-y"Y-yh I'm ok, I-I j-just w-wanted to ask y-you if you want to d-dance with me?" Nick was blushing even more due to him stuttering in his sentence.

"Um sure Nick that's sounds cool." Katrina said blushing a bit on her pale cheeks and took Nick's hands. "They seem so cute!" Kon said. "I know." Mina said. "So Nick, why did you wanted to dance with me?" Katrina asked the dirty blonde teenager.

"Umm ok ok before this gets to wired I want to confess. For a while I had.." Nick had got interrupted by the garage door opening which reviled to be Corey, Kin and Laney.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY GARAGE!" Corey screamed in anger.

"Your garage it's basically our garage!" Katrina argued.

"I'm telling dad that you and your friends are having a party from the kids in your grade." Corey evily said to his sister.

"This party is the worst totally negative 1." Party Danimal said into his recorder.

"Oh come on Corey, loosen up a bit." Laney said to the bratty blue-haired teen.

"Fine!" Corey groaned.

"Thanks Laney!" Katrina whispered into Laney's ear.

***COREY IS SO UPTIGHT TRANSITION***

Everyone was having fun were Katrina and Nick was dancing.

"So Nicks, what was you going to tell me?" Katrina asked.

"Oh nothing I forgot it." Nick said nervously again.

Meanwhile Laney was sitting on the chair alone texting on the phone when Kin was going to her until Corey pushed him out of the way.

"This is my moment to dance with Laney not you!" Corey shouted at the nerdy black haired teen.

"I'm sorry Corey, but she looked lonely." Kin shrieked.

"You go to tell me first before asking Laney!" Corey restricted him as he went towards Laney.

"So wanna dance?" Corey put his hands while Laney smiled a excepting Corey's offer. Katrina saw Corey and Laney dancing and got her phone out texting Mina and Kon. Mina and Kon was dancing like dorks until they received a text from Katrina.

"Katrina said. _Corey is about to go into Lovey Dovey so get ready to rock! :D_" Mina said reading the text.

"Awesome!" Kon shouted with enthusiastic. Katrina and Nick saw Laney kiss Corey's cheek which made him fill with joy.

"OMG!" Corey jumped up going into Lovey Dovey mode. After a dramatic minute, Corey had fell down on the ground with Kin catching him. Katrina had caught Corey's blue diary and got on stage along with Nick, Mina and Kon.

"Hello Party Dudes are you ready for a rocking time!" Katrina shouted in the microphone.

"Count us in Kon!" Katrina said as Kon used his drumsticks to pound the drums.

"1,2,3,4!" Kon shouted into the microphone.

**(I Got A Feeling By Black Eyed Peas sang by Katrina ft Nick)**

Katrina had finished the last bit of her song with everyone cheering for her band and knew they will be big.

"This party is awesome defiantly a one big 10!" Party Danimal reviewed.

Corey was looking at Laney who was cheering for Katrina's band.

"So Lanes, do you want me to walk you home?" Corey offered while smiling.

"Umm why not it is pretty dark so I guess, but just don't call me Lanes again because we are just friends." Laney explained with them both leaving the episode.

"I think this party have actually might of went well!" Katrina said as the band did hand actions telling her that her dad is behind her listening.

"I mean we should do this every time my dad's gone out for the night." Katrina said smiling as she felt a touch on her shoulder which made her eyes widened. She had turned around revealing it was her father who had looked furious.

"Oh really explaining how you had throwed a house party inviting guests that I didn't approve! While I'm out! Katrina Ellen Riffin you are in a world of trouble!" Mr Riffin furiously shouted at the teenage girl who had gulped in fear as Nick, Mina and Kon sneaked of with Mr Riffin finding out.

"Where do you think you kids are going?" Mr Riffin said having a serious face.

"I am calling your parents to pick use up!" Katrina's dad shouted at the other three Starlins. He had dialled the number calling their parents.

***OH OH OH TRANSITION***

"I can't believe your grounded for a month!" Nick screamed on the phone.

"I know the worst part was I had to clean up the entire garage all by myself with only a mop!" Katrina exclaimed.

"But at least the school know who we are." Mina comforted Katrina at this moment.

"I know, I can't believe were grounded for about 2 weeks." Kon cried.

"Well I better go now before my dad grounds me even more!" Katrina worriedly said.

"Ok, see ya Kat." They all said. Katrina had sighed on her bed as she saw Corey walk pass her bedroom.

"Hey Katrina sucks to be you." Corey did a nasally laugh while Katrina glared at him. Katrina had gotten a soggy tennis ball from her draw and threw it at Corey.

"Sucks to be you too." Katrina laughed looking at the camera.

"Thanks for coming out everyone!" Katrina said closing the garage door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finally got this episode done! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had decided to do a deleted scenes at the end of the story. I decided to add a bit of Corney and Trinick or Katrinick in.<strong>

**Here are suggestions of what episode you want me to write about next:**

_**Nothing But Double (There opposite gender appears)**_

_**All You Need Is The Fake Love (About Nick and Katrina going on fake dates. Based on All You Need Is Cake)**_

_**Love Triangle- You'll find out for yourselves :) **_

_**Write my own episode (Give me any ideas of what type of episode to write about)**_

_**Bye! =)**_


	5. Episode 4: Nothing But Double

**Got a friends that's really cool,  
>stealing words from you know who,<br>playing gigs as we can,  
>trying to impress our fans.<br>Older brother goes berserk.  
>His temper is his biggest quirk.<br>I got a plan that might just work.  
>Now, We're gunna rock<br>and we're gunna roll.  
>We are Starlight's<br>Whoa-oa-oa!**

Nick was on the the table with Kon watching a Sludge Fest commercial where Corey and Laney is there.

"This rots, Sludge Fest is the mighty outdoor music festival in town, and were sitting here." Nick said talking to Kon as Nick switched off the computer.

"While Corey is there with Laney." Nick complained jumping off the computer desk.

"I know what jerk of Corey doing that!" Kon said angrily.

"I wonder how Kat will feel, possibly angry. Speaking of which where is Katrina and Mina?" Kon said. Katrina and Mina was on a lawn mower with Katrina driving and Mina next to her. "Whooooooooooooo!" Katrina screamed with excitement driving a lawn mower.

"Woah Katrina you gave us a fright." Nick said.

"Anyways how are you feeling." Nick asked the pink haired teenager.

"Pretty good thanks." Katrina said looking relaxed.

"So who's ready to mower away their pain." Katrina standed up on the mower.

"Come on guys, just because Corey is there with Laney doesn't mean we can't rock out." Katrina tried brightening up the mood.

"Let me ask why did you bring in a mower?" Kon asked. "Dunno just felt like it." Katrina shrugged her shoulders at that thought.

Corey had got a scratch recorder in his hand making a scratching effect. "I've been in line for Sludge Fest about a week now with Laney." Corey said.

"It's been the best!" Corey squealed with hearts in his eyes.

"Your noise is not going to mess with that." Corey said getting out of lovey dovey face.

"If your waiting for Sludge Fest then why are you here?" Katrina asked her older brother.

"Bathroom break." Corey said putting his hands to his hips.

"Those puddles are fine for Kin, but not a gentlemen." Corey scoffed as Katrina smirked.

"You left Kin alone with Laney." Katrina faked gasped. "What happens if she falls in love with him." Katrina said as Corey snapped out of his lovey face and gasped thinking about Kin and Laney.

* * *

><p><em>(Corey's Vision about Kin and Laney being alone)<em>

_At Sludge Fest Kin and Laney was standing beside each other smiling as Laney started of the conversation._

_"I've been waiting to be here with you a long time Kin." Laney said going towards Kin staring into his eyes._

_"Your so awesome." Kin said dreamily as he grabbed her hands._

_"I'm so glad Corey left us alone." Kin said happily as him and Laney was about to kiss on the lips until Corey's vision was gone._

_(End Of Vision)_

* * *

><p>"NOOOO!" Corey said going on his knees as she gave Katrina a look worriedly.<p>

"I mean whatever." Corey shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't want your music ruining my peaceful weekend at Muddy Loudness."

Corey said strictly. Katrina had pressed the stirring wheel button which caused Corey to jump. Kon and Nick had gotten onto the back of the mower where Katrina and Mina was.

"Here the horn, time to mow corn." Katrina said while everyone in the mower had evil smiles. Katrina had pressed the foot paddle with her foot which caused the engine to make a noise. Corey had opened the engine box where he was carrying a non sparking wrench and purposely put it into the engine box which caused the mower to be out of control. Starlights was screaming because of the mower being out of control which made them leave the garage with only Corey in it. Corey smiled crossing his arm.

"Sabotage is just, so satisfying." Corey said gladly.

Meanwhile, Starlights was still on the mower screaming after a second later, they all fell on the ground.

"Wow look how fast it's going." Katrina said seeing the mower drive on its on.

"Too bad it's not in a straight line." Nick said.

"Come on what mower do you want." Katrina joked around. "That's a quarter in the pun jar." Nick said.

"I wonder what the field looks like from space." Mina said.

All of a sudden the moment you've all been waiting for **(AN: Sorry plot joke.)** All of a sudden a space ship appeared which caused the teenagers to jump seeing a large spaceship.

"How the hey did a spaceship come from?" Katrina said. The spaceship door started opening slowly reviling people that looked like Starlights except for their gender. One of them looked like Katrina who had pink hair in a small ponytail, purple trousers and a blue beanie with a skull on it. The other one looked like Nick who had blue skirt, long dirty blonde hair with a flower in it and a green top. The third one looked a lot like Mina except shorter hair and green trousers. The last one had looked a lot like Kon except long blonde hair, blue skirt and has breasts.

The 4 people in the spaceship had left and went towards Starlights.

"Umm who are you?" Katrina confusingly asked as Trent crossed his arm laughing.

"How could not know us were the Moonshadow!" Trent said as the Moonshadow done poses like models.** (AN: You'll see it in the episode Creepaway Camp when the Newmans appear)**

"As you can see this is Nicki." Trent introduced as Nick gasped.

"Mitch." Trent said. "Oh no." Mina said with fear in her eyes.

"And our drummer Konnie." Trent introduced the drummer as she stared at Kon remembering him.

"This is worst than the time I forgot my shoes at school." Kon gasped.

"If you are really a band then how come your eyes aren't the same as mine." The pink haired girl with pink eyes said.

"Isn't blue a natural eye colour like green, hazel and brown." The pink haired boy said.

"But how come my opposite gender has purple eyes." Nick asked.

"Because I have blue eyes but I wear contacts." Nikki explained while lying.

"But I don't have green eyes, I can understand use guys are aliens or something." Mina put her finger to her chin.

"Woah this girl is smart, you caught us were not really 'them', but we used their bodies so we can beat all of you puny people. If we win we will destroy the world, but if you win we will leave you lone for a while." The fake Trent said as Starlights glared at him.

"Hey, nobody talks about how puny I am. Lets go guys!" Katrina said leaving the fake Moonbeams alone.

"Destroy the world what did you agree to Kat! What don't even have lyrics! Were so toast!" Nick screamed in fear.

"Mmmmmmmm toast." Kon said making his mouth dribble.

In the spaceship were their gender opposites Nicki cried, "What did you do! What don't even have any lyrics. We are so glooped."

"You always have to complain about lyrics." The fake Mitch said. "I got an idea." The fake band all huddled up to hear Trent's plan.

Nick was telling Katrina why it's not a good idea to go against the orbs. "And that is the top 20 reasons why this is a bad idea." Nick complained to his lead singer.

"But we have home advantage Nicks besides they don't even have our brains." Katrina gladly said. Kon was walking with his band from behind until he reliased he was being lifted up by something.

"Huh?" Kon said.

"I thought you said this abductor circle worked." Trent said.

"It does I think this guy weighs too much to lift him up." Mitch said to his lead singer.

"I'll go get the ladder." Nicki said sarcastically. Mitch had finally fixed the machine which caused Kon to be in their spaceship. Kon was strapped onto a specimen table as Trent went towards the black haired drummer.

"Now tell us how you write lyrics!" Trent threatened.

"You'll never break me!" Kon said trying to act strong. Trent had nodded at Mitch who had pressed the red button which made the weapons come towards Kon.

"AHHHH!" Kon screamed. "We don't write lyrics!" Kon cried. "We steal them from Katrina's brother, Corey! I'll tell you everything." Konnie had entered the room looking for her apron.

"Oh there's my apron now I can start cooking pie." Konnie smiled getting her apron.

***PIE PIE PIE TRANSITION***

Katrina, Nick and Mina had kept walking meanwhile, they didn't realise that Kon disappeared. Mina had stopped walking realising something.

"Hey has anyone noticed that Kon is gone." Mina asked as Kon fell from the sky. Katrina had quickly rushed to him seeing scratches all over his face.

"Are you ok?" Katrina said worriedly as she and Mina helped him up.

"Yh the fake Moonbeams are really nice!" Kon informed the lead singer. The band sighed with happiness.

"Well once I told them about Corey and how we get lyrics from him." Kon explained.

"What!" Nick shouted. "Kon we need Corey's diary!"

"It's ok Nicks." Katrina was chilled about this situation. "It's not like they know who Corey is."

"Well, I showed a photo of Corey, and said where he is, and then showed them a recipe for Konnie's pie." Kon said explaining while the other 3 Starlins smacked their heads with their hands.

"We can't let them get the diary before we do!" Katrina cried. "Coming guys to Sludge Fest!"

***EARTH'S GOING TO BE BLOWN UP TRANSITION***

"Gum?" Laney said holding two gum out.

"Yes it is." Kin said taking a piece of gum from Laney giggling. What Kin didn't realize was Corey grabbed his arm and dragged him away from Laney.

"Did you take gum from Laney Penn?" Corey questioned the black haired nerd. "What else did you take from him his heart!" Corey screamed in Kin's face.

"It's just I wanna be there for my brother Trent and his band preforming. Please don't be mad." Kin squeaked.

"Selfish much." Corey said crossing his arms.

Meanwhile the orbs was on the spaceship and immediately grabbed Corey as Kin started to panic.

"Corey!" Kin gasped. "Laney help!"

"KIN DON'T TALK TO LAAANNNNNNNNNEYYY!"

"Kin where's Corey?" Katrina asked Kin.

"My brother Trent took him on the spaceship, so maybe check at his house." Kin explained to his best friend's sister.

"Attention human life forms! We have disgusting meat shells, and the source of human music!" Fake Trent said holding Corey's diary. "Observe as we defeat Starlight's, your beloved champions."

"They have the bodies of our opposite genders that we don't even know! Were done for!" Katrina grabbed Nick's shoulders and shook him. "NICK PANIC WITH ME!" Katrina panicked as Nick gentle took her off him and grabbed both of her hands.

"Kat, it's your genius that turns the diary into lyrics. All those guys have is a book full of angst." Nick calmed her down while she was breathing more lightly.

"Your right." Katrina calmed down. "They have the soil, but they don't have the water."

"Their lyrics will be so dry that, they'll shred the roots out." Kon said energetically.

Corey had came back looking petrified and went towards Kin.

"Hey what happened?" Kin said worried sick.

"I dunno." Corey said nervously. "But there was pie." Corey smiled.

"Welcome to our battle of inferior beings! We are the Orb experience! And now the song called My Crush!" The fake Trent announced. Konnie started playing the drums as Trent started singing.

_"Dear diary,_

_I have a massive on this red head girl and I want to tell her how I feel. _

_But I'm too scared if she has a more bigger crush on Kin. _(Corey's face was shocked and angrily growled at Kin)

_Whenever I feel love-struck I always talk to my tiger Ms Penny (I used her last name and put in the 'y' so people wouldn't think I'm completely in love with Laney)_

_Thanks for listening diary Bye Bye Bye Hugs!_

"Beat that Dumblights!" Trent said while Corey had looked shocked.

"I-I-I wrote that?" Corey stammered.

"Why did Trent read your diary?" Kin said curiously. "And do you think Laney would ever like me?" Kin said with hope in his eyes. Corey's teeth started making a noise which made him angry.

"I can imagine how embarrassed you are Corey." Laney said as Corey put on a fake smile.

"What a joke right?" Corey started laughing more insanely which made Katrina smile more and more.

"It's diary time!" Katrina said to her band. Corey had went into angry diary mode which caused lightning and black clouds to come out of the sky. After Corey's dramatic diary mode, Katrina had gotten the blue fluffy diary and went towards Trent.

"You said beat that. Right?" Katrina smiled.

**(Who's Laughing Now By Jessie J! Sang by Katrina ft Mina and Nick)**

"Fine you win! You and your band are the world champions." Trent sighed in anger.

"Thanks!" Katrina smiled. "I think they already knew that."

"Let's get out of here." The orbs had got out of the Moonbeams bodies who had looked exhausted and couldn't remember a thing.

"Ugg what happened?" The real Trent said to his band.

"Hey are you ok?" Katrina went over to his opposite. Trent smiled for a bit then got up and went towards Katrina and snapped out of his smile.

"For your info I'm fine so how about you leave me and my band alone, so we can be rockstars!" Trent rudely said.

"Come on guys!" Trent said as he and his band left the Starlights.

"Wow who knew those guys were obnoxious." Nick said to the front woman.

"Well maybe having our opposites to battle isn't a good idea." The pink haired girl said the spotlight shining on her. "But we really shouldn't be battling other bands. The only real battle should be with the band inside ourselves. The ones beating the drums of our large intestines and playing the guitar strings of our hearts. When you challenge that band, your'e always a mighty champion." After Katrina's moral, Nick went towards her.

"Maybe you should use those for lyrics when were battling against our opposites." The dirty blonde said.

"Yh now we won't need Corey's diar-." Katrina paused at her sentence and belched on Nick's face as he gave her a disgusting look.

"Nevermind it was just indigestion." Katrina said while Nick glared at her.

"Thanks for coming out everyone!" Katrina said losing the garage door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: FINALLY DONE EPISODE 4 IN 12:00 IN THE MORNING WHICH TOOK A WHILE TO WRITE! 9 MORE EPISODES TO WRITE UNTIL THE DELETED SCENCES AND BLOOPERS. SORRY IF IT'S CHOPPY AND MESSY! HERE ARE SOME EPISODE IDEA'S YOU WANT ME TO DO:<strong>

**Christmas Episode**

**Love Triangle**

**All You Need Is A Gig To Cake**

**Any suggestions (Your own episode you made up or imagined)**

**(Any episode from the show except Dreamweaver, Space Jammin, Hear Us Rock, Curse Of The Metrognome and Dance Of The Dead)**

**First review gets the episode or most votes gets the episode. So corneyforever was the first person to review on the last chapter about what episode I should do so I accepted her review and did this episode. Bye guys!**


End file.
